1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a utility bag or pouch and, more particularly, to a folding utility bag or pouch of nylon cloth, vinyl sheet, leather or the like which is handy to carry and whose capacity can be easily adjusted according to the amount of things it is to hold.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore, various kinds of utility bags or pouches of cloth or the like have been proposed, which, when not in use can be folded up into a compact form so as to be convenient to carry, and when in use can be adjusted in capacity according to the amount of things they hold by operating slide fasteners, buttons or the like. In producing any of these bags or pouches, it is necessary to cut a cloth into several pieces corresponding to the front, rear, right, left and bottom sides of the article-holding section, to sew these pieces of cloth together into a desired shape, to sew slide fasteners into the seams as necessary, and to separately attach grips to the body of the bag or pouch, or the article-holding section, by means of sewing-threads or fittings. The conventional utility bag or pouch produced in such a manner has the following disadvantages:
When carried with heavy articles therein, it is liable to be broken at the portions where the grips join with the body, because all the loads are inherently supported thereat. In addition, the production process which sews several pieces of cloth together is relatively complex considering the simplicity of the utility bag or pouch, causing the production cost to increase. Therefore, this production cost is not suitable for the production of the utility bag or pouch that should be inexpensive.